Commander
by phantasygyrl
Summary: The people of New Hope are safe for now, but is their commander, the Lady Knight?
1. Chapter 1

Commander

**Her people are now safe, but is the Lady Knight?**

_Disclaimer: The Protector of the Small, Keladry of Mindelan and all other characters and locations from the realm of Tortall are the intellectual property of Tamora Pierce._

Chapter 1 - Homecoming

It had been a beautiful wedding. Lady Knight Keladry of Mindelan still felt as though she was floating as she road through the forest surrounding the fortified town of New Hope at the head of the column of men and supplies she brought back with her from Fort Mastiff. She was not usually a romantic kind of girl. She had a dreamer's eyes, but an unusually down to earth outlook on life. Add to that her decision some nine years earlier to forgo the traditional duties of a lady and train for her knighthood, and it was easy to see why the soldiers found her current mood entertaining. Of course they hid the larger part of their amusement from her, only allowing the broad grins on their faces to show they had noticed the change in their usually calm and balanced commander.

Normally Kel preferred to avoid large social events. She was naturally shy, preferring small gatherings and the company of her close friends. Of course, whenever duty required it she presented herself immaculately, tucking uncertainty behind the calm face learnt during her childhood in the Yamani Islands. This wedding had been an exception. She had not been reluctant in the slightest to attend this particular gathering; in fact, she had been almost as eager to arrive as her best friend Nealan, who was to meet up with his betrothed, Lady Yukimi, for the first time in months. It helped that this was no court wedding, though it was to celebrate the union of one of the realm's most wealthy, eligible and respected noblemen to the commander of the Queen's Riders. Lord Sir Raoul of Golden Lake and Malorie's Peak had been Kel's knight master during her squire years and was like a father to her. His happiness would have been reason enough to celebrate. Added to that, his betrothed, Commander Buriram, was one of a handful of women warriors that Kel had to look up to. The K'miri woman was a fierce fighter and a skillful horsewoman. It had been Kel's suggestion that had brought the two together as more than friends. Though they had known each other for many years as comrades, neither had considered the possibility of a deeper relationship until Kel brought them together one midwinter. Their decision to wed had caused her much satisfaction, though she knew the Riders would mourn the loss of their last founding commander from duty. She had resigned to keep company with her husband-to-be in his role as Knight Commander of the King's Own.

A disgruntled snort followed by an abrupt stop startled Kel from her daydream. Her gelding Peachblossom tossed his head with consternation at her lack of attention. She had nearly ridden him off the trail and herself into a tree branch. He turned one accusing eye towards her scolding her without needing a word. Tobeis Boon, Kel's servant and a gifted horse mage, new better than to translate Peachblossom's thoughts at that moment. It wasn't necessary. Kel loosened the reigns she had not even know she had been pulling tight and allowed the gelding to turn her back onto the right path. As he did so, Kel observed that the lines of men who had been following her were now halfway past and trying not to laugh openly at their commander's current predicament. She allowed the remainder of them to pass by her and slid in between the last of the soldiers and the supply wagons with their guard at the rear.

She blushed slightly, knowing that the men were keenly aware of the giddy smile on her face and preoccupation with the events of the last week. She shook herself slightly and refocused her mind. While King Maggur and the Scanran army had taken a severe blow, it was not yet safe to ride through the open areas of the north of Tortall in less than a state of complete preparedness. She was a commander; these men were her responsibility and she owed it to them to lead them rather than relying on her horse and their familiarity with the terrain so close to home to take her the rest of the way home. None of them would comment on her distraction; though she would not acknowledge it herself, they had too much respect for their Lady to pick at her over such little matters. Still, they were soldiers and took their amusement where they could find it.

Nealan and his riding companion, Lady Yukimi, had no such qualms. Nealan guided his horse up to Kel's left hand side, with Yuki taking her right.

"Mind not on the job, Lady Knight?" Nealan teased gently. He was her best friend since their first year of page training. Despite a five year age gap, they had understood each other in a way the other pages had not. Still, friendship aside, Kel sometimes wished she could gag him for his endless sarcasm. "Perhaps mother believes that the children will have burned down our new home during her absence." He grinned at her wickedly. "Or maybe the atmosphere of romance has made even her giddy." Kel fought the urge to scowl at him. He was one to talk about the distractions of romance. After arriving at Fort Mastiff, it had been impossible to get any sense out of him for three days. Only now after spending all week with his lady was he able to continue any form of civil conversation with the rest of his friends.

"I believe that our most esteemed Commander always has her mind on the job," Yuki commented blandly. "It was only a momentary distraction I am sure. Of course, she does seem somewhat dazed this morning. Is there anything in particular that worries you Keladry? Or perhaps," she added in an undertone, "some_one_?"

Kel glanced sideways at the plump Yamani lady, Nealan's fiance and her childhood friend. She had a knowing look in her eyes. Kel prayed that Yuki would not mention anything to Nealan. If there was one thing that Neal had never been able to do it was keep his mouth shut. If he got wind of the other reason that Kel had been so willing to attend a three day wedding celebration, and the main reason for her distant smile since their departure, she would never hear the end of it.

"Of course there is," piped up Tobe behind the three nobles not having heard Yuki's aside. "King Maggot hasn't been defeated yet. The last time my lady left our people she had a horrible time bringing them home again. What if he's done something to New Hope?" He sounded horrified at the thought. Kel wondered how long the idea had been plaguing her young assistant.

"If King Maggur had approached New Hope we would have received word of it by now," Kel soothed him. "No, I was simply thinking how nice it will be to get home. The Own didn't leave off the stunts all week. You'd think they'd give a man a break for his wedding." She shook her won head as she remembered the antics her ex-comrades had gotten up to in preparing for their commander's marriage. "I'm looking forward to a nice restful time."

"I'm sorry," Neal interrupted her, "are we thinking about the same refugees? The town of New Hope, where every man, woman and child is hanging off you from dawn till dusk. Arguments, rosters, reports and disputes – every single one of them making it to you eventually no matter how much you delegate." He shuddered at the very thought of it. "I thought we left so you could have a break."

"And I've had one Meathead," she laughed. "Now I am ready to face it all again. I _like _my home; besides, these people are our duty." As she said it, she reflected on how true that now was. These were _her_ people. When Lord Wyldon had first assigned her to protect the refugees of the Scanran war, she had chaffed at the post. It had seemed like they were trying to keep her from the battle. Time had cured her of that notion and she now knew that the protection detail was far from safe duty. In addition to that, she had come to know the people she served here and she knew that they needed her. More than anything, Kel knew that having saved these people from King Maggur's pet necromancer, Blayce the Gallan, she was responsible for their welfare. Until she knew that they would be safe, it would be hard for her to leave New Hope.

Horns sounded in the near distance. They gave a familiar call that filled Kel with a sense of relief. If the sentries on the gate were able to sound their approach, then everything was well at home. She turned back to the road ahead of her as she broke through the last of the trees and into the cleared ground before her command. The tattered Scanran banners, trophies from a hard fought battle at their old home of Haven hung from the wall on either side of the gate, a clear declaration to the world at large how tough Kel's people were. As she watched her own dusty blue pennant was raised within the compound to flutter over the town. She smiled and clicked Peachblossom into a trot. She was home.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – Settling In

It turned out to be a long day. When Kel finally reached headquarters it was already dark. Thankfully, she knew Peachblossom was well cared for by Tobe, and his friends, the other orphaned children who lived with the officers and made themselves useful in hundreds of small ways, had taken charge of her belongings, returning them to her rooms without needing any instruction. Despite having arrived in the middle of the afternoon, a two week absence from New Hope had caused an accumulation of issues requiring her attention. Fanche, the town's headwoman, now took care of most disputes and was a firm and fair village matriarch, but some conflicts, including those that were between the soldiers who defended the town, demanded the involvement of the Lady Knight. In addition to those, there were damages to be reviewed and repairs to be approved, stores to distribute and secured, and all the while, dozens of people stopping her as she went about her business to hear news of their progress in the war or gossip from the wedding.

On entering the building, Kel headed for the ground floor office that housed their meetings. She collapsed into a chair at the large table that filled the room with a grateful sigh. Neal glanced at her tired face and pushed a cup of tea towards her. She eyed it suspiciously before reaching for the cup. As camp healer, anything Neal gave her to drink tended to be both awful and effective. She wondered what on earth he was dosing her for this time.

"Don't look at it like that," Neal smirked, "It won't poison you. Just drink." Kel lifted the steaming mug to her lips and took a sip. To her surprise and pleasure it contained not medicine, but a perfectly brewed cup of Yamani style tea.

"Since when do you know how to brew green tea?" she asked him amazed. It was her favourite; however, most of the others refused to even try the strong herbal brew, preferring western style tea filled with milk and sugar to sweeten the flavour. They didn't know what they were missing.

"Yuki showed me," he admitted as that lady entered the office. Despite having no military rank Yuki made it clear that in all things not _specifically_ pertaining to the current war, she would have her place among the camp's leaders. "I take it that you approve?" he asked dryly, raising one eyebrow at her as he did so.

"Absolutely," Kel agreed, "but have you told Yuki what you said about it the first time I made you taste it?" She smiled sweetly, enjoying the joke with Yuki, whose eyes twinkled as she took a seat between Kel and her betrothed. She was well aware of Neal's behaviour and attitude towards unfamiliar foods, particularly anything that wasn't sweet.

Knowing it was useless to lie; Neal settled for a muttered comment about people changing their minds and applied himself to the stack of infirmary reports from his absence. While it had not been terribly busy, it was useful for him to know of any recent illness or healings, should someone require his attention again soon. He tried to keep abreast of things. Kel and Yuki settled into a pleasant conversation about Kel's plans for the town during the coming cold season and made arrangements to meet in the morning as they had at Mastiff, for glaive practice. It was the best time of day for such exercise, before the townspeople bespoke Kel for one reason or another, or Neal awoke enough to begin seeking Yuki's company. Yuki was a morning person even though Neal was not, which Kel thought would certainly make for an interesting marriage.

Sir Merric, in charge of camp security and one of Kel and Neal's year mates, soon entered the office with four of his sergeants in tow. The men stopped short when they saw Neal's lady in the room. They bowed and welcomed her pleasantly, trying to disguise their confusion about her presence. While they had seen the Lady Yukimi arrive with the party from Mastiff, they had not expected to see her in the counsel room. Once everyone was settled Kel handed around official reports and personal correspondence to several of the men. She informed them of Lady Yukimi's temporary residence with them, in, she emphasised, her _own_ room beside Kel's. Neal and Yuki had missed each other too much to not use the recent wedding as a reunion, but their own wedding was not able to take place just yet. Nealan was the eldest surviving son and heir to the duchy of Queenscove and as such, his marriage was one of significance. His family resided largely at court due to his father's position as court healer, and they understandably wanted to be present to bless the union. However, Neal was in service to the crown for the duration of the war, keeping him in the north indefinitely , and he would not risk his mother and sister's in a war zone. He had not wished to risk Yuki either, but she would not be told to stay away. Yuki also deserved the chance to have some family in attendance, although it was understood that few would travel the distance from the Isles even for this important occasion. So they waited still. Kel, as friend to both of them, refused to allow Yuki's reputation to come into question even for one minute. She knew that as a noble woman, it was important that Yuki continue to follow protocol, despite the distance between her and protective relatives. She would make sure that her friends did not become the subject of idle gossip; at least, not in her camp.

Once that matter was cleared up and personal letters had been read, Kel shared what news had returned with them from Mastiff. It was not as good as they had hoped. Though he had lost control over the killing devices some months earlier, King Maggur was far from conceding defeat. The approaching winter months meant that it was likely they would see a break from the fighting, but the looked for peace had not yet been reached.

"Curses!" snarled Merric banging his fist onto the table. While the red headed knight was a keen fighter, he wanted to head back to Corus himself. There were several eligible young ladies he had wished to make better acquaintance with, and every month the crown kept him in military service increased the likelihood they would become engaged to some other young man. "Why can't he just admit that he's lost? It's not as though his machines are going to come back and save his sorry behind. And there's nothing on heaven or earth worse than those evil monsters."

Three of the sergeants made the sign against evil on their chests and one muttered a prayer under his breath. They had all faced the killing machines created by Blayce before. No one wanted to see them return to the battle and the idea of anything worse was unthinkable.

"Hush." Neal snapped. "It is ill advised to speak of such things. The wrong god might be listening and take it as a challenge." Merric looked slightly sheepish as he nodded an apology and rapped his knuckles on the table in front of him to chase away the ill luck.

"It's certainly true that the killing machines are gone, but he still has an army of desperate men. " Kel had more reason than most knights to feel confident in their victory following the collapse of the monstrous creatures powered by the dead. She had, after all, been instrumental in their destruction. However, Lord Raoul and Lord Wyldon had taught her to take nothing for granted, so she was reserved in her predictions of an upcoming success.

"Army," Merric flapped his had derisively, "Rabble more like; barely trained barbarians. I don't think they've got more than a handful of trained warriors among them." His opinion was common, Kel had discovered during her time at Mastiff. Most of the young knights felt the same. It was only the seasoned warhorses like Raoul and the Lioness who stayed quiet, knowing that until the treaty was signed there was no guarantee that tensions would not worsen once more.

"Nevertheless," interjected Master Terrec, their head scribe, "it is not worth becoming complacent. We are not so safe here that we can pretend the war is over due to one victory, however significant it may have been." He was a quiet man who seldom spoke during these meeting unless it was necessary, but every word was considered and carried the wisdom of his age. Kel wondered not for the first time whether this man objected to being subordinate to three green knights, only half his age. He met her eyes with understanding. Terrec knew that she did not share her peers' flippant attitude. "I'm sure we have nothing to worry about. The Lady Knight is ever vigilant."

Kel nodded an acknowledgment to the man. Despite her rank as a noble it was comforting to know that she had earned her place as a commander within this town and the respect of men and women like the head scribe were her measure of that achievement.

"I wonder what he hopes to achieve by continuing," Yuki mused quietly. It seemed that she was unable to keep her nose out off military matters in spite of her promise to the contrary. Kel looked at her, noticing the tiny hints that showed her concern over the matter regardless of the smooth expression on her face.

"I can assure you, it'll be nothin' good m'lady," Sergeant Jacut informed her. "If King Maggur is involved you can be certain it's not for our benefit. Worst yet, he knows more of real war than most of those Scanran bandits. He'll have something big brewing if he means to keep fighting."

Yngvar, another of the sergeants, nodded his agreement. "Aye, lady. His ideas always seem to be bad news for Tortall. If he believes he can continue this conflict, then he has an ace up his sleeve yet."

Kel remain quiet. She had heard nothing from the Chamber of the Ordeal about what Maggur was up to this time and she fervently hoped that this meant her duty to its resident deity was over. Last time it had claimed her as its champion, she had been forced to break her oaths to the crown and follow the trail of her people and their kidnappers halfway through Scanra until she found and destroyed the death mage. It seemed to have lost interest in her since, as the dreams that had plagued her in the lead up to that journey and which ceased months before and had yet to resume. Still, if Daine the wildmage was right, gods generally laid claim to their chosen for life. Kel hoped that whatever the chamber was, it was not going to try to control her life. She simply could not assimilate the image of herself with those who were god-touched.

"Whatever else there is to consider, things will be quieter for a while at least," Neal pointed out logically. "Maggur can no more fight during the winter than we can. It'll be too cold up here for much action for a few months at least." It was true. The countryside would freeze so absolutely with winter approaching that neither side would be able to press for an advantage for some time.

"And we will not waste that time," Kel promised. "We have willing enough fighters here and now that there is time we can give them better training. Whatever Maggur has coming for us we will be as prepared as we can."

There was little else they could really say on the matter so they concluded their meeting and bid each other a good night as they left to pursue their own interests for the remainder of the evening. Kel looked to an early night. She was more exhausted than she would have believed possible as a result of a break from her regular duties. Even though she had enjoyed the celebration she preferred in general to have more active employment. Mounting the stairs to her room, Kel pushed all thoughts of the gods from her mind. If the Chamber had chosen her to act again, she would know soon enough.

Until then, she would sleep peacefully.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 – Winter

It was as Kel had suspected. Over the next few weeks, raids on the fortified town slowed to a trickle. With the winter approaching fast there were less outdoor tasks to be completed to ensure the survival of the people of New Hope. Their crops had been brought in prior to Kel's departure for the wedding and, in her absence, the farmers had seasoned the ground so that next year's planting could begin with the first days of spring. There were still patrols to be made and hunting to provide some additional supplies, and of course, regular trips into the surrounding forest to collect enough firewood to see the entire town through the bitter winter nights. Time was also given to such repairs as could be made indoors and the women, freed from labouring to provide their community with food, now gave their attention to weaving and spinning such materials as would be needed to provide everyone with sufficient warm clothing for the months ahead. While she had worried that too much time indoors may cause extra conflict among the closely quartered townspeople, they were used to long winters and bore up well. However, some of the soldiers, largely those from southern areas of Tortall, found the extended confinement overwhelming. Kel ensured that each soldier spent time outside of the camp on some form of duty each day that the weather permitted.

Training filled the rest of the waning daylight hours, both weapons training and, for any who desired, lessons in reading, writing and figuring. Kel was surprised how many adults joined these classes when time permitted them to. It seemed that in some of the more distant settlements, nobles had not been as consistent in meeting the royal requirement that all people have access to a basic level of education. The edict had been made soon after King Jonathan and Queen Thayet began their reign so most of the younger adults should have been able to read and write. Kel herself was good at mathematics and enjoyed teaching the children enough that she often supervised those lessons and Master Terrec and his scribes offered their services whenever they were free to those who wished to learn reading and writing.

"I thought the King valued his people," she raged to Terrec after the first group of adults had tentatively approached the classes they had been holding for the children in the dining room. "Why haven't these people been taught before?"

"Lady Knight, your passion for the people in your care is admirable," Master Terrec soothed her. "You must know that it is somewhat, unusual, for one in your position?" Kel sagged. It was a hard truth that she had been forced to acknowledge years before. No matter what laws the King might pass, as long as noble privilege prevailed, in the fiefdoms of Tortall the Lords of the realm would continue to enforce the laws as they saw fit. "This is an oversight perhaps, or a result of the ongoing war. It is even possible that they were not interested earlier. Whatever the case, they have the chance to learn now."

"And we will make sure they learn well," she promise him solemnly. "It is good that we have the time and the expertise," Kel bowed to the head scribe, "to give them the opportunity they have not had before." It was one of several projects that made Kel more optimistic about the long house-bound days ahead of them.

As promised, Yuki joined Kel in her daily pre-dawn glaive practice and both enjoyed the peaceful time when there were fewer people around. During all her other training times, Kel was surrounded by soldiers and civilians and she would spend much of the workout correcting stances, handholds and strikes. She did not begrudge taking the time to teach them, but it did sometimes make it hard to keep her own skills honed. She was proud of the way the townspeople continued to train in spite of the overwhelming belief that the war was as good as over. While they enjoyed the lull in attacks by raiding parties, Kel encouraged those who were starting to become proficient in archery for the first time to practice their abilities by joining in the winter hunting parties. It increased their confidence and allowed them to experience the different skill of hitting a moving target.

The long nights were both easier and harder to bear. There was less fear that an attack would take them by surprise and as a result, the commanders slept more easily. For those with family around them, the time passed merrily. It was easy to fill the dark hours with tales and songs when one had others to share them with. Kel found that whenever she was not kept busy, her thoughts wandered to the people she was _not _with. She longed for her time with the Own, surrounded by friends and guided by Lord Raoul. She wished for her family. Most of all, she found herself contemplating a pair of bright blue eyes. Whenever she did so, Kel found it helpful to busy herself with more tasks. Her paper work had never been so up to date.

The other side of the winter nights was the lengthening hours of darkness. As the days grew shorter the people were forced inside for longer periods and tempers began to fray. Despite good relations between most within the camp, nerves became frayed and there were even more disagreements requiring Kel's input to resolve. After one such dispute, which saw three men off to the infirmary, Kel began regular tours though the barracks and dormitories during the long evenings. They were not inspections, but merely visits; still she found they reminded the inhabitants that she would tolerate no violence within the camp. It was time well spent. She sat with women and children learning to spin thread; with young men repairing equipment; and with old men listening to stories.

News slowed to a trickle as the snow began to fall and New Hope became isolated from all but the most essential of correspondence. Even news of the war became infrequent and the lack of detailed intelligence made Kel edgy. While she would not admit it to anyone, she feared the return of the Chamber's nightmares. As time wore on and still no evidence of a sinister plan reached her she began to relax somewhat. Still, she made a point of staying physically active even while the weather around the settlement became so inhospitable that it caused most people to find fewer and fewer reasons to venture outside. She knew that being tired was the best way to ensure dreamless sleep.

Neal questioned her seemingly endless activity one day when he, on waking uncommonly early discovered her already out in the yard beside the headquarters beginning her training routine.

"What on earth are you doing Kel?" he demanded crossly. "It is snowing and you're still out here. Even Wyldon never made us train outdoors in the snow."

Kel continued stretching as she corrected him, "There is snow. It is not _snowing._" She moved to stretch out her other leg. "You know, you could stand to join me from time to time."

"I train plenty," he retorted, "at normal times of the day with the soldiers. You are simply killing yourself to stop your jitters."

So he had noticed. Neal could be horribly annoying like that. He was incredibly observant when it came to her moods and he understood her better than anyone other than her family. She stopped to look him in the eye.

"What's got you so uptight? You're as jumpy as you were when you had to seek out Blayce." There was sympathy in his words. "Can I help in anyway?"

"No," she whispered. "You can't help this time. At least with Blayce I knew what I would have to do. Now I have nothing. Not a clue. What if I don't find out in time?"

He looked taken aback. "Kel, the war is all but over. Maggur won't even be able to put up a decent army against us next summer, unless something drastic changes. It's very unlikely that you'll have to do anything more, other than see New Hope through until the treaty is signed."

"I'll believe it when I see it," Kel insisted stubbornly. "I have a feeling that there is more for me to do yet."

"What makes you so sure, that you have to be the one to do it?" Neal asked raising an eyebrow at her speculatively.

She shrugged at him and returned to her exercise. "I'll be ready whatever happens," she announced firmly. From then on, he did not question her, but kept a close eye on her, even joining her in sword training to keep his own skills sharp. If he continued to be concerned, he hid it well and Kel also carefully maintained a steady smiling face for the people of the town.

They celebrated Midwinter in a manner that was new to Kel. For the first time since her return to Tortall, she was not either in service at the palace or awaiting her Ordeal of Knighthood. The celebrations at New Hope were much simpler than the grand banquets held in Corus that had been her experience since leaving the Yamani Islands. The tradition of exchanging gifts remained the same as she remembered it, but many other elements were slightly altered. She liked the friendly celebrations and the excitement of the children as they ran around the compound as the soldiers and civilians alike bedecked the outer wall and buildings with fresh green boughs and and bright ribbons. As she helped to build an enormous outdoor fire to burn through the longest night, she thought of Owen and her other friends undergoing the Ordeal while she was trapped in the north by heavy snows. It would likely be several months before she knew for sure that they had succeeded. She had faith in their abilities, but the memory of her own Ordeal was fresh in her mind, and the Chamber was a hard judge of future knights. Kel and the other young knights were glad of the merry night-long celebration that prevented them from worrying. They handed out cider to the adults and gave the children nuts and oranges as the entire town turned out, drawn to the fire like moths. It was an oasis of peace after the stress of the summer.

As January drew to an end good news came from Lord Wyldon at Fort Mastiff. General Vanget had received missives from Scanra. While Maggur was still king, the Counsel of Lords was forcing him to cease his endeavours into Tortall. Come the spring thaw, the peace talks would begin.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 – Tension

There was no plan to make an official announcement of the peace talks to the civilian population of New Hope. While Kel wanted to give them the hope that came with such news, she worried that giving the news prematurely may have the opposite effect. What would happen if the talks fell through? Of course, the news could not stay secret for very long and soon enough rumours began circulating and it was necessary for Kel to set the record straight. A few mornings after the news arrived, Kel gathered all the residents together before they began their daily work. She emphasised to the people that this did not mean the war was over; yet. Until a document with the signatures of both leaders was drawn up the peace was unofficial and could be revoked by the smallest mis-step. Regardless of the tentative nature of the peace, the citizens of New Hope celebrated the news. Some wept openly with joy and others offered prayers of thanks to Mithros and the Goddess. Kel and the other officers smiled at their response and returned the blessings offered by grateful refugees. She took it as a sign of their trust in her that the people of New Hope refrained from more elaborate celebrations at this point and, following her advice, continued with their daily routines of training and work.

When Merric wondered aloud about this, it was Fanche, not Kel who answered him. "And if the peace should break? What then m'lord? No, we wait till we know the war is over."

"They're serious about this aren't they?" he commented to Kel as the headwoman left to pursue her own tasks. "I started packing my bags at the very suggestion of peace, and these civilians are still willing to defend this camp.

Merric was a good friend, and more open minded than most nobles she knew, but for all that he had blind spots. "We have Corus and our homes to return to," she reminded him. "This is their home now. What is left for them to return to?" Kel left him to consider this as she returned to headquarters.

Kel wondered at the circumstances that had allowed the Scanran High Counsel to challenge the king. It seemed evident that the loss of Blayce and the killing devices would cause significant problems for the Scanran army, however, their campaign had continued through the remainder of the summer in spite of the setback. Many had believed the war would be over the minute the devices ceased operating. Kel knew that Maggur had more determination than that. Even now, she had not expected an end to the fighting. Maggur was the kind of leader who would press even the smallest advantage to its conclusion. Giving up now, without even beginning the summer's campaign was a dangerous move as a leader that would weaken his position with surrounding countries. To concede to these peace talks, something significant must have taken place. Until she knew what, Kel would be uneasy about the tentative peace existing between the two countries.

It turned out she was not the only one. Among the correspondence to reach the camp that day was an additional missive for Kel from Lord Wyldon.

_Lady Knight Keladry of Mindelan, Sub-District Commander of the Greenswood Vale and Protector of New Hope:_

_Keladry, do not under any circumstances relax patrols in the northern Greenswood Vale district. We have reason to believe that raiding parties will continue sorties into Tortall in spite of the peace. Discourage these parties if possible, but avoid direct attack; Maggur will claim it as a breach of the talks and may use it as cause for continuing war against us. _

_Wyldon of Cavall._

Kel frowned in puzzlement. The ex-training master's warning struck her as unusual. He knew that she was not the kind of knight to shirk her duty and usually Wyldon trusted her to act wisely. From her years with the King's Own, Kel had seen firsthand the challenge of negotiating with hostile parties. Better than most young knights she knew how important it was to be diplomatic without lowering one's guard. For Wyldon to comment in this manner told Kel that he was worried; and if Wyldon was worried, so was she.

Despite the change in her responsibilities and a reduction in her level of accountability to the Wyldon as the district commander, Kel knew that it would be necessary to travel to Mastiff soon to acquire supplies that were more difficult to come by. Neal had not yet said anything, being understandably distracted by Yuki's presence, but before long he would run out of some obscure and vital remedy necessitating travel to the general supplies at held over at Mastiff. In truth, Kel wanted more intelligence than she was receiving through the network or messages brought through the winter by Daine the Wildmage's birds. She longed for the real hard news that would never be trusted to paper and the expressions that, no matter how carefully hidden, would reveal more than the commanders dared to admit even to themselves.

In anticipation of these needs, Kel determined to leave the following week. She had a feeling that she could not explain; one of unease that was belied by her peaceful countenance. To the camp in general she showed all the pleasure of the news they shared in and confidence and pride in their determination and skill. Only Tobe, who watched her closely, noticed anything else.

"Lady?" he queried the evening before their departure. "What's wrong?"

Kel looked at her young servant. He was perceptive for all his youth. She sighed knowing that he would not swallow the lie, but giving it anyway. "It's nothing to worry about Tobe; I'm just trying to remember if we've done every needful thing for our visit to Mastiff."

He shook his head, " No M'lady. You're worrit about sommat' more important than that. Besides, I took care of everything today; it's all done."

"It's this talk of peace Tobe. I want to believe it, but things are still too tense for me to be confident. I just hope the truce holds long enough to establish a more permanent solution." Kel wished there was more to back up her vague feelings; something that would convince the men she was on her way to see to be as worried as she was.

"It will Lady. Just you wait and see. Your Lord Wyldon'll see it through, no matter what it takes," Tobe reassured her confidently.

"Of course. I'm just worrying like an old woman," Kel joked to him. "Why don't you go and say your farewells, now? We leave just after dawn."

"No, you're acting like a mother," grinned Tobe. He stopped at the door on his way to the mess hall to say goodbye to his friends. "We'll see the end afore long... and I'll get to see Corus at last."

Kel watched him leave, thinking about his innocent faith in the leaders of their country. After a few moments she returned to the paperwork in front of her. "So mote it be," she murmured to the empty room, "So mote it be."


End file.
